1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel pyrazolo[1,5-a]-pyridine-3-carboxylic acid derivatives, and more specifically to pyrazolo[1,5-a]pyridine-3-carboxylic acid derivatives useful as drugs such as antiemetics and antianxietics and also to their preparation process and use.
2) Description of the Related Art
Compounds having serotonin receptor antagonism are known to be useful as neurotropics, antiemetics and the like, and many reports have been published on these compounds [EP 158,265 (corresponding to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 231677/1985), U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,808 (corresponding to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 275276/1986), U.S. Pat. No. 4,882,327 (corresponding to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 280061/1988), etc.]